Kamen Rider x Super Sentai wars
by Rangerfan58
Summary: summary is in actual story. profile explains how i choose to rate things and if you have a better title i am willing to take suggestions. oh and it's all in one go because it's so short
1. Chapter 1

_What you recognize I don't own. Due to the fact that I will be referencing certain people or groups like they are pronounced in Japanese except for the very beginning for one name I will write things down the way people in America might recognize and then go completely Japanese for one group and for another group I will put down the number first and then go the Japanese way_

Both the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai were fighting when suddenly an enemy managed to get Riderman and V3 saw the attack with his own eyes and cried out when the attack happened

"RIDERMAN!"

As soon as everyone heard V3 shout Riderman's name they knew something had happened and quickly realized that Riderman was dead, several people also realized that V3 was vulnerable to an attack and managed to be close enough to defend V3 at the cost of their own lives

"DAIGO!"

"GEKI!"

"BAN!"

unfortunately the loss of life wasn't finished because suddenly three more Riders lost their lives

"DRIVE!"

"AMAZON!"

"FOURZE!"

After that they all retreated because it was the only thing they _could_ do. Once they were in a safe location everyone but V3 returned to their civilian forms and the one the Sentai knew as Ichigo spoke up

"V3 you know as well as I that Riderman would want you to continue the fight"

"I know but this is the second time I've lost him and this time it's most likely my fault"

That confused most of the Riders and all of the Sentai teams because they didn't know that Riderman had sacrificed himself before and none of the Riders knew that shortly before this battle V3 had transformed Riderman into a full cyborg like several of the other Riders per Riderman's request as he was dying in another battle. None of the other Riders knew about the transformation of Riderman not even the first two Riders known as Ichigo and Nigo but they had known about Riderman's original sacrifice

"What makes you say that V3?"

"Riderman was recently transformed into a cyborg, he had already lost his right arm originally but that was the only thing mechanical. We were fighting in Africa when he was badly injured and he requested I change him into a cyborg. He was still learning about his new abilities when this battle happened"

"We'll get them V3, somehow we'll get them. They're going to pay for what they've done to my partner and the others"

The other Dekaranger's noticed his passion in what Hoji had said and Jasmine even said his name softly

"Hoji"

Then the one the Sentai knew as Meteor spoke up

"For now we need rest, food and time to plan our next battle, plus I think it wouldn't hurt to know each other's names, I'm Sakuta Ryusei"

"Ryusei how can you just act like nothing's happened when you lost your comrade? I saw you fighting alongside Fourze often"

"Yoko..."

"Don't try and lecture me Hiromu"

Ryusei actually gives them an answer with one word, one word that explains a lot to several people and even if it didn't explain things to others the understanding nods of those that did understand kept their silence until it could be explained better at a later time

"Interpol"

"You..."

"Yes Ichigo"

"Say have you met someone named Taki Kazuya?"

"FBI agent? Yes I have, he's fine by the way actually retired last year I was at his retirement party"

"That's good to hear"

"V3, please eat something"

"Fine I will"

V3 finally gets out of his uniform and while they ate they introduced each other

"I'm sorry your comrades lost their lives protecting me and I did nothing"

"You were in shock Kazami-san it's only natural you would be unable to move after suddenly losing a friend like that"

"To our friends"

"To our friends"

After they drank the toast they named each of their lost friends in full with at least one of them saying the name if they were part of the Sentai team

"Yuki Joji"

"Kiryu Daigo"

"Akaza Banban"

"Geki"

"Tomari Shinnosuke"

"Yamamoto Daisuke"

"Kisaragi Gentaro"

Kazami finished things off nicely

"They'll never be forgotten"

Once everyone lost had been remembered Taiga Sae asked a very valid question

"Now what?"

"Now we lie low and heal, several of us are wounded seriously enough to need time to heal and the enemy is too active to try moving to another location for now"

"If they find us we won't have much of a choice though"

"True, but for now we can rest and heal"

"By the way, how did you know Kamen Rider Drive's name Godai?"

"I have my ways, now then I think it's time we all slept because of our stress"

Everyone else agreed and quickly went to sleep, though a fire watch was set because it was getting to be winter and that meant that a fire was needed to keep everyone warm, but they also needed a fire watch to make sure that the enemy didn't find them while they were healing from their wounds

"Okay so we're agreed on the fire watch?"

"Yes, one Sentai and one Rider watch together, though Kazami will not be getting the first watch, he's emotionally compromised and as such needs the rest more than others"

"Agreed"

"But..."

"No Kazami, you just lost a partner you need time to deal with it, besides this is too much like when we hid from Destron Kazami, you remember that time period?"

Everyone realizes that there was something up between the first two Kamen Riders and Kazami though they didn't fully understand what it was all they knew was that Kazami nodded his head in understanding and that was all anyone would know unless the three decided to explain things to the rest of the group themselves. The next day those that weren't seriously injured started practicing hand to hand both in and out of their suits because they all knew that there was a chance that they would have to fight before they could change into their Rider or Sentai outfits with those that couldn't fight giving critic and anxiously waiting for the day they could start practicing again


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Kazuya, sincere Shaolin fist versus SPD training?"

"One on one or all five of you?"

"Five on one, after all you never know"

"True, let's go"

What Super 1 didn't realize was that SPD intended to cheat in order to help with the training because during the fight that killed several of their friends they realized that something was up with a few of the Kamen Riders and fellow Sentai and intended to get to the bottom of the issues through training and that meant cheating to see exactly what the problem was because they _knew_ that their fellow Sentai shouldn't be having the issues they were having and they figured that the Riders should also not be having the issues they were having as well

"The rest of you had best give us some room"

"Right"

Everyone else stayed out of the training area knowing it would get dangerous if they didn't and then slowly but surely they started noticing that the SPD Sentai were cheating big time against Super 1

"What are you guys doing? I know for a fact you guys know better"

"Sorry guys, but this has to be done, for everyone's safety"

"What good will cheating do?"

"You'll see soon enough, we hope"

Finally Jasmine managed to touch the skin of Kazuya and with that touch figured out both what had happened to almost everyone and also how to take care of the issue for everyone and quickly relayed that through hand signals they had been taught at the academy

"Tetsu, you know what to do"

"Right"

Finally both Hoji and Sen-chan managed a hit on Kazuya and when they hit Super 1 they released a lot of energy from their morphers and then Umeko hit him with a _lot_ of water which combined actually caused him to pass out which was their goal in the first place and then they did the same to everyone else that had been affected

"What did you guys do?"

(Sighs) "I think you guys want to sit down for this, the enemy did something to everyone we just hit with a memory attack of some sort, Kazami being frozen made sense since he had just seen his partner killed but everyone else either froze as well or...lost it for lack of a better description and started attacking thin air. It turns out that the powder made them relieve their worst memories and as such made everyone affected act differently from what they should have, not to mention the fact that as an ESPer whenever I touch someone I can get a sense of their feelings and they were being controlled without knowing it"

"Okay you guys did what you had to to make sure we stayed safe, but did you have to cheat in the fighting?"

"Yes because the enemy won't play fair either"

"Good point"

Those that had been affected started waking up one by one and none of them looked happy about what the Dekaranger officers had done until they had explained what exactly had happened to all of them with Oki Kazuya being the first to thank them for helping them out with the issue that none of them were even aware of

"We're just glad we found out before another battle and you guys turned against us without us even knowing why it was happening"

"Good point, we're glad too"

"How did you guys find out?"

"Jasmine, she's an ESPer and as such with skin to skin contact she managed to figure things out before they got dangerous"

"Okay, how did the rest of you know what to do?"

"Hand signals"

"Makes sense, by the way we need to do a supply run if we're going to stay here for a bit"

"Good point, who's going and who's staying"

"Kazami is definitely staying"

"Hongo..."

"No Kazami, you'll be distracted you need time still to cope with Yuki's death"

"Fine, but if you go and don't come back healthy we're going to have words once you _are_ better"

"And if you get yourself killed in the meantime Ichimonji and I won't be happy with either you or anyone with you and we'll most likely take it out on them"

"You do that and I'll find a way to haunt you"

"You have a death wish right now Kazami?"

"Not particularly why?"

"Because right now if you go out if we come back and you're hurt because of you doing something stupid we'll assume you have a death wish because of Yuki and act on it once healed"

"Agreed"

Most of the Riders and all of the Sentai were looking at the two like they were crazy for talking like they were not realizing that what was happening was because of tight friendships that they had formed over many years and several team ups

"Kazami, take care"

"You too, come back"

"We will, we'll be back by nightfall at the latest if we're not assume the worst and prepare to leave quickly, make preparations for a quick move now since some of the group still can't move quickly with their injuries"

"We will"

The rest of the day passed with everyone anxious for the return of Ichigo and Nigo hoping that they would come back with supplies but they still made preparations for if they didn't come back or if they did and they still had to leave the area quickly anyways

"Everything is ready and people are bored"

"Sakuta, want a spar, sincere Shaolin fist versus Seishin Darinken?"

"Works for me"

Everyone soon saw that this could take a while and so they simply did other things to entertain themselves and also prepared the first aid kit because while they knew that the two wouldn't truly hurt each other there would still be medical care that would be needed for minor injuries. The main reason why everyone knew neither would really hurt each other was because of the fact that they knew themselves that they were two of the main line of defense and as such needed to be in top shape at all times and that meant taking care not to seriously injure the other during a spar

"So has Sakuta gotten better since the last time or is it just me?"

"Just you Haruto, looks like they're pretty much at the same skill level to me"

"By the way how long have you been up?"

"Ten minutes or so"

"Fine, you get to do some chores while we're waiting for Ichigo and Nigo to return"

"Understood"

No one noticed that Kosuke Nito was looking closely at Haruto to make sure that any after affects of the concussion he had suffered from a blow to the head after his transformation was undone during battle were minimized or no longer there

"It's good that one more person is awake and well enough to travel on their own"

"Yeah, still nothing from Ichigo or Nigo?"

"None"

"They still have a couple of hours before we need to start worrying about moving"

"True, let's just hope we don't have to go any where's"

"Agreed, three of our number are still unconscious and several others can't move easily"

Fortunately the two Kamen Riders came back before nightfall with supplies and word that things for the moment were safe in their area which meant they could remain hidden where they were for the moment but they still made sure that they were ready to move at a moments notice because everyone knew that their location really was only a temporary solution to an extremely dangerous situation

"When exactly are we going to try and move to a hopefully more secure location?"

"A few more days, we're hoping those still unconscious wake up first not to mention the fact that a few are still needing to heal more before it's safe to move them from their current location, you know full well we almost lost three people just getting them here"

"Right that actually makes sense then"

Over the next several days training and healing continued when suddenly one day one of the Sentai came running in and said the code word that no one wanted to hear, the reason why they said a code word instead of what was going on was because they had taken in some civilians and while most were old enough to know what was going on and help there were a few young children that they didn't want to scare and so code words and phrases were agreed upon in order to help keep the younger ones calmer during a period of crises

"Football!"

As soon as everyone heard the word the adults started gathering the children while others started helping those still unable to move without assistance and gathering supplies and doing other things to make sure that the camp wasn't traced back to any specific group if it could be helped and while some stayed behind deliberately to give the rest of the group a chance the rest of the Riders and Sentai quickly either led or stayed in the back as protection. Eventually they had to stop to take a break because the younger kids needed a break and that's when Asuka realized what was needed and as such spoke up

"Everyone, I'll distract the enemy while the rest of you find another location"

"What are you saying Asuka-san?"

"I think you know what I'm saying Ranru"

"No we won't let you, not again Asuka-san"

"Ryoga's right, this sounds too much like when you freed Mahoro-san from the legendary armor, we almost lost you then and for a time we thought we had. We already lost Mikoto-san we're not losing you not for real this time"

Everyone else was confused about what was going on because they didn't know the story behind the Abaranger team besides the fact that Asuka grew up in a war so most of what the group was saying basically went over their heads, but they definitely got the gist of it in the fact that Asuka was providing a willing sacrifice for everyone else to get to safety

"Asuka-san think about Mahoro and your kids please"

"The Dekarangers have already agreed to provide aid to Mahoro and the kids if needed and she has a job at Dino Curry. When Mikoto said Another Earth needed our help I already discussed this possibility with Mahoro and she was the one who insisted that the entire family come to help wherever possible, me in fighting her in other ways like helping feed everyone"

"What about school? everyone will notice the horns"

"They're going to school in the deka base already for their own safety so that's not a problem"

"Asuka-san"

"I'll do my best to come back I promise"

"And I'll go with him as back up"

"Kosuke..."

"It's fine Soma, besides I'm pretty sure the enemy won't be expecting my magic and I can protect Asuka-san better than you at the moment anyways"

"You noticed..."

"Yeah I noticed, since I won't know your new location meet you at Wajima-san's shop in two days"

"Why two days?"

"Let you guys find a location and get the set up started, don't worry you know I can protect the shop if needed until you come get us for two days, magician's promise"

"Alright I trust you, two days Kosuke, magician's promise"

"Asuka-san..."

"Kazami-san do you remember our first night together after we drank to our fallen comrades?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Several nights ago_

After the toast Asuka started playing his harmonica and while most were confused the Abarangers knew what was going on when he played especially considering the tune he was playing as well

"He's thinking about Mahoro-san again"

"What makes you say that?"

"He plays his harmonica sometimes when he's thinking of the past, it was one of the few things that gave him pleasure growing up in a war, that particular tune we've discovered is part of his past and as such we call it his memory tune. It also has a soothing affect on your soul and after today we really need this down time"

Everyone noticed that Kazami was the most affected by the music partially because for one Sentai member and one Kamen Rider death was always a possibility as a police officer and for the others well their teammates had also accepted the possibility of death in battle. After it ended Kazami spoke up

"Asuka-san where did you learn that?"

"I taught myself that music, it helped during hard times"

"Hard times?"

"Yes, I grew up fighting on Dino Earth where I came from since I was young"

"You've been in a war your whole life?"

"Yes, it's been peaceful in recent years but before that my people were at war. I know this may not mean much now but Yuki-san chose to become Riderman and chose to sacrifice his life to save yours. In the coming days and possibly months more lives may be lost but I promise you this, if I am one of those then I will go down fighting protecting everyone here, however my main promise will be to come back alive"

 _Present_

"I remember, you promised to come back alive if you decided to make the sacrifice for everyone else, though it seems as if your team has forgotten that promise"

"It's not that we've forgotten the promise, however the past came to our mind quicker than the promise did due to circumstances we are not explaining at the moment"

"Kazami-san, everyone I will do my best to uphold my promise. Ryōga-san, Yukito-san, Ranru-chan I will return this time I promise and I give you permission to tell what happened the first time, tell them our history so that they understand why you guys are like this. Besides Mikoto-san would probably send me right back if I joined him and Topgaler"

"That's true, though he might also call this thrilling, he always was looking for excitement"

"Yeah"

"Soma, keep yourself safe, and you might want to explain things to the rest of the defenders just in case"

"Fine Kosuke I will, once we're safe"

With that the two ran off in the opposite direction while everyone else managed to eventually find a safe location for everyone, and it was a location that seemed like a good location for a permanent base

"Maybe we can actually stay here, establish some sort of life until the enemy is truly taken care of, raise successors if need be"

"That's a possibility for almost everyone"

"What's wrong Soma?"

"My powers cannot ever be passed on due to how they work, once I die Wizard is gone"

"Black and Rx are gone too once I go due to how I gained my powers as well"

"Same with Kuuga I think"

"Well this complicates things"

"We'll see if we can't find successors but that is highly unlikely, and if anyone else thinks they have powers that can't be passed on try and figure out a way just in case"

Over time they eventually did figure out ways to pass on their powers because successors were obviously needed for various reasons, some of the Riders were regular humans and aged as time went on and then there was also the constant risk of death for all of Earth's defenders and some how the abilities knew this and wanted to be passed on when the time was right, the only one who truly had issues was Kamen Rider Wizard but even he eventually succeeded in figuring out how to pass on his powers at need. During that time Soma went back and managed to reunite with Kosuke who did indeed succeed in making sure that Asuka survived and by the time they all were back together the Abaranger team had told their story to the others to make them understand why the others were so hesitant to have Asuka leave

"So now what?"

"We train and prepare for battle, we'll occasionally leave the area to see what we can do to help the civilians but no major actions until further notice, Kazami, is it safe for you to join battle?"

"Yeah, I've dealt with it best I could"

"Okay, you can be part of the first scouting mission then once we're more established"

"Right, though we don't have much right now and we might have to make building supplies just to have places to sleep in especially if we decide to take in more refugees"

"For now we use what's in the surrounding area slowly building when we can"

"Right, when will we go out to fight?"

"Not for a few weeks at least, we need to be truly established first"

"Okay, let's get started then"

Soon enough the group was settled enough to start fighting back because they had deliberately designed the place and the entrances to be hard to find unless you knew what you were looking for or led into the location personally by a Kamen Rider or Super Sentai member and it had been decided from the start that at least some of each group would remain behind at all times just in case of trouble but for the most part a big group went out every time to fight the enemy and free that much more of Japan

"It's time for another battle guys, and this time it's the whole group who's going out"

"But..."

"We know that for a while now the policy has been at least five Riders and Sentai staying behind at all times but they've been training you guys correct?"

"Yes, we've been getting consistent training no matter who stays behind"

"That's because we'll start needing everyone soon and as such since we knew that from the beginning we trained those who wanted and could to defend this place while we're gone, there's a good chance that this location will be Earth's last hope if we fall and you guys need to be able to defend it and eventually take the fight to the enemy if that ever happens"

"So you guys have essentially been training your successors?"

"Not quite, because our powers will only go to those worthy really, what we've been doing is choosing people to learn how to fight and be Earth's last hope until all successors are chosen"

"And even then we're hoping you guys support the successors whenever possible"

"Of course we will, now then who do we still have and who's left us since the initial attack?"

The Riders and Sentai do a head count and discover a nice surprise, everyone from the start was still alive and with the group, the ones who had initially stayed behind before Nito had slowly made their way to the rest of the group and were taken to the hide out and had their wounds treated and were up and running again and as such only those lost in the initial fight were still gone, though everyone knew that it was only a matter of time before more loss occurred because of just how dangerous the current enemy was


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay let's move out"

"Right"

Soon enough the group was in yet another fight when all of a sudden another person showed up, someone that no one was expecting especially one particular Kamen Rider

"Sakurai...Yuto...but how?"

"Who's he?"

"Kamen Rider Zerenos but..."

"Nogami pay attention"

"Yuto...how are you..."

"I'll explain later Nogami"

"But..."

"It's not safe here Nogami, I'll explain once it is"

The group finishes the battle and then goes to their current hiding place where Ryotaro sees Deneb

"Deneb, Yuto how are you alive? the Zero liner blew up, we saw it"

"Nogami, do you remember the battle we were fighting that day?"

"Yes, I was tempted to ask the Owner if we could possibly go back to find your remains but he said it wasn't possible"

"That day, we were inside the Zero liner but we managed to escape just before it blew up, however you were busy with your own battle and then the fact that you had to leave right afterwords that you didn't have time to check to see if we had survived. The Owner did the right thing because of the fact that there was trouble in the present time that needed to be taken care of"

"But then that means you've waited all these years"

"Actually no because there's more to the story than just that. You already know that I use up my own memories to transform and that if I am destroyed I will eventually come back though that takes some time, what you don't know is that the Zero liner is also connected to my memories just like Deneb and for you the four Imagin that you have as friends are connected to you that's how they survived the final battle. After the explosion we waited six months for the Zero liner to return and once we did so we tracked you down and came late to the battlefield the first time around, I saw the loss of the Super Sentai and other Riders but could do nothing for it. After that retreat I hid myself to make sure that the enemy didn't know about me until I could join in the battle once more. I even kept myself away from the coffee shop since you frequented it initially after you found a secret hiding place"

"Nee-chan..."

"I know Nogami, she wouldn't leave even though you told her several times, you were almost followed once by the way but I stopped them"

"But I..."

"You're good, but the enemy was better Nogami, besides it was a Shocker grunt, a smart one too Momotaros wouldn't have detected them"

"So you've been in the shadows this whole time waiting to return to us?"

"Yes Nogami, I saw your sister first and finally convinced her to leave the shop and go into hiding for a while"

"That's good to hear"

"By the way, just how has the big group survived this long without more loss?"

"We'll show you later, for now keep fighting"

"Right"

Eventually the battle ended with a surprise no one was expecting, not the Rider/Sentai team or the enemy. During battle the Gokaigers were fighting with their weapons and quite frankly losing when finally Marvelous decided that enough was enough and to reveal a secret that the Super Sentai had been hiding since shortly before the beginning of the first battle

"All right guys, time for our surprise"

"This is going to be good"

All of them suddenly went for their belts and then made a call they hadn't used in a long time, well actually they used the call to transform into their suits but they had no other use for the call, or so the enemy thought

"Gokai change!"

And all of a sudden they inserted keys into their mobirates and a voice was heard from the phones

"Gekiranger"

"Go-Onger"

"Shinkenger"

"Liveman"

"Zyuranger"

"Ohranger"

Suddenly except for Zyuranger there were two red rangers from each Sentai that the keys had been used from

"Impossible, you shouldn't be able to do that with the other teams here"

"Ah, normally you'd be right, but..."

Marvelous simply looked at Gai to finish the explanation which he gladly did

"The Super Sentai met with us the night before battle and wished us to be able to fight at our full strength, as such the thirty-four teams before us gave us their powers once more and while normally that would mean they would be defenseless somehow their wish for us to be at full strength was heard by something we thought destroyed and as such it granted us not only the Super Sentai powers we had before but allowed the original Super Sentai members to be able to fight as well"

"Now we're going to beat you"

With that the battle continued and eventually the enemy was taken down to a managable level, however that turned out to be only the first of two surprises that day. A short while later X, Stronger, Super 1, Gekiranger and Liveman were having trouble and were about to be ambushed when all of a sudden allies showed up, allies they weren't expecting

"You should watch behind you"

"Akaza Banban"

It was those thought destroyed in battle earlier. Yuki Joji, Akaza Banban, Kisaragi Gentaro, Geki, Kiryu Daigo, Tomari Shinnosuke, and Yamamoto Daisuke

"You were destroyed"

"Not quite, but it was close, however we will never tell the enemy how we survived"

Once battle ended everyone went back to the secret base and those thought dead explained their survival and then their journey back to the group. Five years would pass and in that time battles were won, lost, a tie and yet another surprise would be sprung. Two years after the war first started the two groups were facing each other once again when suddenly the enemy decides to bring out a surprise for one of the teams fighting them

"Beet Buster?"

"That's right, your comrade, however he's completely obedient to us"

"That's impossible, Jin-san's body was destroyed"

"Ah but he gave blood and had it frozen shortly before the incident as you from Go-Busters call it, as such we had the DNA but not what was needed to make him Beet Buster, your battle though where he came back temporarily to fight the Vagrass gave us the last bit of information we needed, but like I said he's completely loyal to us"

"Jin-san..."

"Jin-san..."

"Jin..."

"Sempai..."

Marvelous walks up to the Go-Busters team and speaks directly to Hiromu

"You guys try and get your comrades memories back if it's possible, we'll take care of the rest"

"Right, we're counting on you, and we'll get Jin-san's memories and loyalty back somehow"

"Let's go!"

With those words the Gokaigers transform and start to fight and the other Sentai and Kamen Riders quickly follow, meanwhile the Go-Busters go directly to where Jin Masato was so that they could try and get Jin back to his old self and their ally once more

"Jin-san stop it's us"

"Sempai come back to your senses"

"Yoko, Ryuji, J, Hiromu"

With that he came back to his senses and joined in with the rest of the team which were joined by Toqger 1go-6go

"Toq-Ichigo"

"Right"

The battle ended and everyone was happy and then three more years pass and though no one thought the war would end the two groups did win after five long years. Over time both groups would pass on their powers to the next generation and new powers would be added. Another change was that eventually both Kamen Riders and Super Sentai were international though they noticed that Japan seemed to take the brunt of the attacks but no matter what each team was on standby at a moments notice ready for action in their country or if requested in another country if the team assigned to that country was having trouble on their own


End file.
